The Kingdom's Warrior
by dinoclaw49
Summary: Young 14 year old Kamori runs into trouble with his friends and must stop and evil force.


The Kingdom's Warrior

In a legendary land in the fire kingdom, lives a knuckle headed boy with extraordinary powers. Each human or robot is gifted with special talents. Kamori, the boy with the most gifted talents in the village of Tusande. Kamori, Blare and Kym are lead by there leader Z. Other friends of Kamori are: Nat, Sakuro, Miko, lead by there leader Loro. But what our young Kamori doesn't know, is what is destined to happen.

"Ok class," said Z. " Today we will be learning about the mystical space station." Z taught the lesson about how weird and strange things happen to people when they go there. " Class, I must teach you how to defend yourself against dragons." "Sir, why do we have to defend ourselves against dragons," Kym asked? " Well what better way to learn about the space station is to go there, and in case anything goes wrong you all need to be prepared for what's out there!" The whole class was amazed, everyone except for Kamori. " Well Kamori, why aren't you happy," asked Z? "Because now I have to work," he said sarcastically. " Ok smart ass, you will be the first to defend yourself against the dragon." The class headed to the stadium usually where sports are held. Z threw Kamori a helmet, steel armour for his chest and a sword. He handed the same to a boys named Blitz the same. "So what your telling me is that Blitz is the dragon?" " Ha, ah no. First you must know how to handle a sword. Begin" The class watch from the stands in amazement, as others cheered for Kamori and Blitz. Kamori and Blitz kept on hitting each others swords, but not the opponent. " You must learn to use objects around you, not just your sword," Z shouted. Kamori nodded. Kamori stood still for a moment, and Blitz went confused. Kamori stated to run around Blitz, but not taking his eye off of Blitz's sword. At the proper moment he kicked Blitz in his back and Blitz released his sword. Just as it was about to touch the floor Kamori caught it. He ran in front on Blitz as he was getting up and place the swords in an x-shape in front of his neck. "Very good Kamori, I am very impressed." The class cheered for Kamori. Kamori raised his arm. Another boy was jealous of Kamori, his name was Sliver. Sliver started to laugh. "Sliver come down here," Z shouted angrily. Sliver did as he said. "You have just volunteered yourself to be Kamori's partner." "What," Sliver barked! Sliver put on the equipment. "You two will defeat this dragon while the rest of the class follows me into the glass room. The dragon was released when the class left. The dragon had a reddish scale along his back witch matched his big pare of red eyes. The rest of the dragon was a dark black. "Let's kill this thing and get this over with," Kamori said. "Whatever," Sliver said miserably. Sliver had the power of super speed. The dragon roared and blew fire. Sliver grabbed Kamori and ran behind the dragon. Sliver tightened his grip on his sword and ran toward the dragon's tail. He started to climb up it. " Wait, no!" The dragon went crazy and whipped Sliver into the wall. Sliver was hurt and got knocked out. "My turn then! I summon the fire balls." Two fir balls appeared in the air. Kamori grabbed them and threw them at the dragon. "He so cute when he gets mad," Kym thought to her self. The dragon fell to the ground after Kamori pierced its legs. Kamori grabbed Sliver's sword, which he had dropped and ran towards the dragon. He threw the swords at the dragons face. Sliver got up as the class started to cheer. "You…saved me…" "Not because I wanted to Sliver, because I had to." "Well done boys, well done," said Z in shock. "If we ever run into a dragon, we know who to call.

The next day: "In two days we will be heading to the space station, and on a real spaceship," said Z. For the next two days Z made sure that all the students did was practiced on the powers. How to control and use them. "Boys and girls stick with me," Z said as he was getting off the bus. "Eh look who it is. If it isn't Loro," Z said as he hugged the man. "Students? Loro will be accompanying us on our space journey." "Um.. Excuse me I'm sorry for ruining this wonderful reuniting but the captain would like to start. Hello students of Z and Loro. I am your tour guide, Noirin. Kamori stuck with Blare and Kym. Sliver stuck with Blitz and Akasi another girl in their class. "You'll never win Kamori's heart if you act like that," Akasi said. "Leave us alone," said Kym. "Why don't you go back with your group Akasi?" "Um… ok Kamori." "Thanks Kamori," Kym said in happiness. "Don't mention it, I'm not a nice guy." The tour bored the class to death but it was over. Now it was time to aboard the ship. "Hi everyone, I'm Kusumi and ill be your pilot.' "Hi Kusumi, I'm Akasi and I'm the good one!" She gave Kym a smirk. Kym was ready to punch her little pretty face, when Blare stopped her. Now she was making a horrible face to Kym. "Smile Akasi," Kusumi said. "Bad manners is no good for a good little girl like you. A smile arrived on Kym's face. "I love him!" "All aboard!" a couple of hours in the flight Kusumi put it on autopilot. He went to check if everyone was ok. "Something is fishy about this guy Blare," Kamori said. "Nothing is wrong with him." Kusumi walked passed Kamori and Blare and the ship started to spin. Kusumi flew into the boys. Kamori gave Blare a I told you so look. "Quick to the back, the escape pods," Kusumi said. Kusumi lead them to the back carefully. Loro threw Nat, Sakuro, and Miko into one pod. Loro jumped in with them. Z hit the eject button. Ninja's in dressed all in black came through the windows. Z ran towards them. Blitz jumped into a pod with Sliver. "Come on Akasi! Come ON!" Akasi clicked eject and Blitz and Sliver fell without her. There were three pods left. Akasi pounced on Kamori's arm. Kym saw and grabbed the other. Blare climbed into a pod Kamori followed with the girls. It was crowed. "Move over Akasi you pig," Kym screamed! "You move Kym you elephant." Kamori climbed out and clicked eject. "He got because of you Kym." "No it was because of you!" "I'm going to kill Kamori," Blare said! Kamori climbed to the roof and shot two fire balls at the ninja's holding Kusumi. Kamori threw Kusumi in the pod. "Wait! I'm Kami Z asked me to come on this trip I was just sitting with him." "Get in then?" Kamori clicked eject. There was one pod left. Five ninjas ran towards Kamori. He spun around in a circle very fast and said Fire Rotation! It hit the ninja's. Z rushed into the pod but Noirin didn't let Kamori pass. And let a bomb for ten seconds. Noirin clicked eject. Z screamed as loud as he could, "NO!" the ship was now back in the planets reach. Five, four ,three, two, one. Noirin died because he was holding the bomb and Kamori went as far away from him as he could. The ship blew up, send Kamori flying stories high.

Loro's pod ha already landed. Loro lead as Nat, Sakuro and Miko followed. CRACK! Loro had fallen in a hole. "You guys go ill catch up. "So how do you think the others are?" "I don't know" "Well how long do you think it will be until we find the others?" BAM! A pod crashed right in front of them. "Come on guys, lets check it out," said Miko. The pod door opened. "When I see Akasi again I am going to…" "Blitz? Sliver? Its us, Loro team? Come with us, Loro will be happy we found some others." The students continued walking in a desert like area. "Were is the road? When will we find it?" "At this rate, forever!" Meanwhile Loro finally got out of the ditch with the help of Kusumi and Kami. Loro, Kami and Kusumi continued there search for the others. Loro found another ditch. "Hey guys look over there!" Loro ran to the ditch. "Dou you think you could give me a hand Loro?" "Z! Of course!" They helped Z out and continued. Meanwhile. "Come on Nat, we have to keep on moving," said Sakuro. Nat was exhausted, and so were the others. Everyone but Sliver. "Guys we have to make it at least to town, or we might starve to death. Nat and Sakuro feel to the floor. After them Miko. Then Blitz. Sliver thought to himself, "Kamori taught me to be strong, I won't give up." Sliver continued but started to slouch. The sun was breath taking and beating down on Sliver. He couldn't take it he fell to the ground but managed to see a pod crash before him. Far from there, Kamori was hurt but woke up. He was bleeding and had all cuts. "Where…am I," Kamori said weakly. A man punched him in the stomach. " Shut up kid." Kamori fainted again. When he awakened again he was in a cell. Kamori stood up and raced to the bars. "Hey what gives? Let me out!" "No can do kid," said the guard." You see, your in a hidden country and have no ID." Kamori's mouth dropped. " Take off your jacket son and boots and headband, and give me that sword. We have to search these things and make sure there is nothing that can give away our country." Kamori did as the guard said. "You have a trial in the morning, that will decide if you are free….or our prisoner." That night as Kamori slept, everyone found each other. Loro, Z and Kami had given there students headbands as a piece of ID. For the girls red, and for the boys blue. On the headband was a fire symbol to represent their homeland. "Z, what happened to Kamori?" "Well he is either dead…or in jail because ehe had no ID on him and this country is secret. 20% he is dead, 80% he is in jail. Sliver if you attach this symbol to Kamori's black headband, he will be free." Sliver nodded. He told the other kids about this. That night they mad it in the city and found the jail. "I got a plan," said Sliver cleverly. The others agreed and camped out behind the jail. The nent day the trial was coming and Z knew, they all had to be ready. Sliver, Blitz, Nat, Miko, Akasi, Kym, Blare, and Sakuro headed out to the jail. Nat, Miko and Blare distracted the front desk while the rest crawled in. Sakuro and Blitz distracted the guards. "And then there were three," whispered Sliver. Sliver, Akasi, and Kym. Akasi ran down the left row of chambers, while Kym ran down then other. Sliver saw Kamori and headed into a room by guards. He ran after them. He walked in and saw everyone in cage. "Tornado arms!" Sliver's arms turned into tornados. He shot each enemy away from the cages. Akasi and Kym entered the room. Sliver had already freed everyone due to his speed. The girls ran to the cage that Kamori was still in but a slash of lightning zoomed across the cage. "SAKURO!" The girls were furious. Kamori got his belongings and left with Sakuro. "That's it Kym! I'm not letting you get your claws all over my boyfriend. I'm going to fight you! To see who is Kamori's true love!" "Bring it bitch." Sliver grabbed the girls out of the room and they left the jail. After traveling away from the country for four days, the girls didn't talk once. Out of no were Kym hit Akasi. She hit Akasi in the back. Aksai sprung back and landed on both feet. She then pulled a nun chuck out of her back pouch. During this Sliver gave Kamori his new head band. It was the only black one. Akasi pulled out two daggers. They both missed and Akasi then hit a dagger in Kym's back. "Ahhh!" "That's what you get when you mess with me!" "He's mine!" "No mine!" Kym kicked Akasi back and clapped twice and touched the ground. White energy was bleeding out from Kym's hand. She then touched the nun chuck and it turned solid gold. Everyone watched in confusion. She swung her gold nun chuck and she hit Akasi. Kym's body was surrounded by white light. Then she turned all gold. Akasi was bleeding from her mouth. Akasi threw about fifty dagger at Kym but Kym was unaffected because she was solid gold. Kym jumped up in the air. This was extremely hard for Kym because the gold added extra weight. She landed on Akasi and Akasi couldn't fight anymore. Kym's skin turned back to normal. "Who's better now Akasi?" Sliver and Blitz ran to help Akasi up. Kamori turned to Kym. "Why were you two fighting," Kamori asked. "Um… well Kamori… you see…" "Your dead Kym!" Akasi got up and started chasing Kym. Sliver and Blitz tried to stop but she got away. Kamori wasn't surprised, and they walked back to their pods. It was the only shelter they had. That night Kamori had made a fire and everyone went to cuddle near there. "Kusumi." Nat asked? "Aren't you a tad sad that your crew had all died?" "No, no not at all. As long as it wasn't me I'm fine." Kusumi gave Nat a smile. "That little selfish pig," Nat said to her self! "Nat I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," Kusumi said glancing a Sakuro. "In private!" Nat followed Kusumi behind one of the pods. "I don't trust Nat with that man Miko," Sakuro said angrily! "Sakuro? Do you have a crush on Nat?" "Maybe why?" "Never mind, you two would make a cute couple." Nat and Kusumi returned. "What did he say Nat?" "He told me not to tell you." "Kusumi," Kamori asked? "Where are we headed to?" "Well first we are going to meet up with my good friend Aglu, and his team of Blanko, Riku, and Chun." Kamori really didn't care. "Kamori, do you think that maybe I could talk to you in private?" "Sure," Kamori said while Sakuro watched. "Blare called to Kamori. "Kamori! You have to see this!" "Sorry Kusumi, duty calls. Maybe some other time." Kamori ran off with Blare as he looked back at Kusumi's face. He was furious. But then he saw Kusumi walk over and talk to Blitz. Blare had brought Kamori to a big ship. "EH yes, didn't Kusumi tell you? We are taking that ship." "Yes Kamori I know, the old Tablespoon." "The Tablespoon?" "Yes that's the ships name." "Oh cool." We best to be getting our sleep for tomorrow it's a long day." The next day they ate toast for breakfast and headed for the Tablespoon. "Hello everyone, its is splendid to see you all. I'm am Captain R. J Luffy." Kusumi hugged Luffy as everyone entered the ship. "Luffy we would like to go to the land of Ice please. Iceigo City. Where my friend Aglu lives." "Anything for you Kusumi, you saved my life twice." "Maybe now it will be three?" The man laughed together as Kamori over heard. The boat ride was probably two hours. They finally saw the city. There was a big mountain. I'm not climbing that in these shoes," Akasi spoke with attitude. "That where your friends trains Kusumi, at that dojo on top of that Iceigo mountain!" "Thank you so much Captain Luffy," Z said. "No problem, the ocean is my life." Kusumi lead the way all through the city and brought them to the mountain. "Well come on then?' Kusumi started to climb. Kym giggled at Akasi. They had worked out there bitter rivalries at this point. Kamori was still weak after that fall from the ship so Z carried him on his back. Loro also was forced to carry Akasi on his back. She demanded for someone too. When they reached a resting point five ice ninja's appeared. "We can not let you pass," said one ninja. "Where is the boy?" They saw Kamori on Z's back. They pushed Z into a rock. Z was fine. One ninja grabbed Kamori. Three followed. One was still standing in front of them. He was a muscular guy. "I got this one", said Miko. Miko glanced at Sakuro who was beside Nat. Miko smiled at Sakuro. "I believe in you Miko," said Sakuro. "Go you need to get to the house before they do. GO!" They all left. "I'm Gubo, and just because you're a wimpy kid doesn't mean that I won't kill you!" "I'm Miko and I'm not letting my team down!" The snow stormed raged on the mountain. It was so hard to move, Miko had no choice but to stay still. Gubo put on a pair of metal gloves and ran towards Miko. It was a fight, and one just about to start.

The snow was growing deeper for others. Z didn't understand why they wanted Kamori? Back at the fight. Gubo had a huge beam in the middle of his chest, just like Miko's. But Miko's was to transform into his ultimate form. Miko drew a big gun and hit Gubo in the face. Gubo flew back. Miko threw the gun on the floor. He grabbed others form his back pocket. Every gun he owned he threw in a pile in front of him. He also emptied out every dagger and every pistol and every weapon he had. Miko clapped his hands and with one hand touched the ground. "Watch this Gubo," Miko said enjoyably. The weapons on the ground all formed together to form some kind of airplane armour. It flew on to Miko. "Airplane armour," Gubo said confused? "Yes and you get to see what it does now!" Miko had two wings on the back of him that looked like a jet pack. The rest was a form of airplane armour. He pulled out a shotgun. And aimed at Gubo. Gubo punched the ground. The punch was so powerful that Miko was sent flying back. He went in the air and used his wings to glide back down. Gubo's beam on his chest was shining blue. Miko knew Gubo was going to try and unleash a beam of energy. Miko's armour detached from him and became a huge banet. Miko shot and missed. He knew with the sword at the tip of his gun he could kill Gubo. He didn't want to kill him but it was his only choice. Miko ran to Gubo and with one hand on the banet, stabbed Gubo in the heart. Blood poured from Gubo's mouth. Miko's other arm swung back as he did this action. Gubo's last move was unleashing his energy. He did but missed Miko. But the energy hit Miko's arm. "Ahhhhh," Miko screamed in pain. He watched as the energy evaporated his arm into dust. Miko fell back opposite of Gubo onto the cold soft snow. Miko's only thoughts were if Kamori was going to be ok? And his friends. Would they find Kamori. As he thought of this the white fluffy snow began to cover his body. The snow was all red around him because of the blood from what used to be his arm. The others caught up with the four. The skinnier of the four walked up. Blare stepped up. The others didn't even complain as they followed the other ninja's. "Shall we dance," the skinny man said? "Sorry I don't dance with fags, I kill them," said Blare with a smirk!

"I'm Skz, and you are?" "Blare, the boy who killed Skz." it was getting colder. Every breath he took felt like a stab to the lungs. He removed his sword from the holder. "Fourth Solth Shelter!" A white circle appeared around them. They were inside the largish circle. The circle appeared on Skz's forehead. "Now this circle will not let us leave the boundaries until one of us is dead!" Blare raised his left arm and said "Water Tsunami!" The snow around Blare melted to water, then turned into a tsunami. Blare pointed to Skz as the tsunami headed towards him. Skz tried to run but ran into the boundaries. The boundaries electrocuted him and sent him flying back. The tsunami then hit him. Blare smiled. Skz had disappeared. As Blare thought he had killed him. When Blare turned around to exit, Skz was right behind him and punched him in the face. Blare's nose was bleeding now. Skz the turned into a rubber band like figure. He wrapped himself around Blare's body. He was squeezing him to death. Still the air was lung piercing. With every breath of air Blare had left he said, "Water Rotation." A water wheel appeared around Blare and sent Skz flying back. Eh got electrocuted again. As Skz turned around water began to spin around Blare's sword. Blare stabbed Skz in the stomach. The circle was closing in on Skz Blare was no longer in the circle. The circle was only around Skz now. Blare was done battling but still watched. The circle exploded with Skz in it. The impact sent Blare flying back. He hit his head on a rock and fainted. As he too, laid in the snow silently, his only thoughts were of Kamori, and what would happen next?

Kusumi lead the team up the mountain. "Kym" "Yes Z?" "I'm not letting you fight." "Why?" "Because you're the only one left on my team. Blare is fighting the skinny guy and Kamori is captured." "I'll only fight if I have to ok?" "Fine, but only if you have to." Akasi saw a girl that was running with the ninja's, this girl was one of the ninja's her self. Akasi ran after this girl. Akasi threw the ninja off the mountain. The ninja shot a graveling hook at Akasi leg just as Akasi said, "that was easy." The rope tied around her leg and pulled her with her. Akasi screamed as the roped raced towards the edge of the cliff. Sliver chased her he jumped and grabbed her hand. Her hand was to slippery and he let go by accident. He watched in tears as his team mate fell of the mountain. Two ninjas were left. Sliver ran for one of the other guys. Sliver just kept on giving him head shots. Loro saw the last one who was holding Kamori. Loro attacked. Kamori fell from the ninja and rolled back down the mountain. Kusumi caught him. "Give me my student back Kusumi," Z said in confusion. Kusumi ignored as he has holding Kamori by his collar. "Nat, Blitz, here now!" Sakuro watched in shock! "You set us up," said Sakuro! Kusumi snapped his fingers and Nat and Blitz attacked. "Don't kill them they don't know what there doing, he brain washed them or something," said Sakuro. "I bet there is no such thing as Aglu, is there," screamed Kym! "Actually you slut. Aglu is fighting Loro as we speak. And Chun and Riku are holding Blanko hostage inside the house. That's what happens when you don't listen to Kusumi. Oh and Blare and Miko are probably dead now." Loro broke Aglu's arm. Sakuro jumped beside Loro. Kamori awoke and jumped beside Kym and Z. "Blitz, now!" "Avalanche!" Blitz and Nat followed Kusumi into eh house. Kamori stepped in front of everyone. "Fire spark!" He unleashed a heavenly amount of fire as it melted the avalanche. Sliver had thrown the other ninja off the mountain at this time. The fire wasn't strong enough. Z grabbed Kym and Kamori. Loro grabbed Sakuro as Sakuro kept on screaming Nat and Kami grabbed Sliver. The avalanche hit them all.

They were all covered in snow. Z, Kamori and Kym managed to stay holding onto a rock. Loro and Sakuro were whipped out and saw red snow. They walked towards it and tears filled there eyes. Loro picked up an arm less Miko. Akasi ran into Sakuro and Miko. She landed in water and drowned the other girl. She to started to cry with them. Kami and Sliver found Blare with a bloody nose and head. They stayed with him. At the top of the mountain Z opened the door to the house. Z threw Kusumi through the door and followed. Kamori threw Chun and Riku in the wall. "Come with me if you want to live," Kamori said to Blanko. He leaded Blanko outside and hid him behind a rock. During this Kym whipped up a potion made from dead leaves and snow. It was whitish. She threw in Nat's face. Nat fell to the ground. Kym put Nat beside Blanko and told him to watch her. Kamori threw Riku and Chun down the mountain. And trapped Blitz inside the house. Above the house was a huge boulder. Kym truned it gold and it fell on the house, with Blitz inside. A tear fell form Kym's eye when Kamori put Nat on his back. Z told the kids to go. Blanko and Kym raced down the mountain along with Nat on Kamori's back. White energy was bleeding out of Z's hand. "Z punch!" With the energy he punched Kusumi in the face. Z wasn't finished. "Z kick!" Z kicked Kusumi in the stomach. Kusumi spit out blood. Z then threw Kusumi off the mountain and followed the kids. Everyone had met up at he bottom. Everyone was crying that Miko had lost an arm. Kamori place Nat on the floor leaning on the same rock Miko was. Sakuro was crying the most and loudest. He hugged Nat and Miko. Nat woke up to Sakuro with tears running down his check. She looked at him confused and he kissed her, while she kissed back. "Can't we take Miko to a doctor," asked the confused Blanko. "No," said Loro crying into Kami's shoulder. "We can to the Tablespoon," said an awakened Blare said. Kym and Kamori hugged him as they all headed for the Tablespoon.

Loro carried Miko as the others followed to the Tablespoon. They made there way through town. Kamori still couldn't believe what Kusumi did. They made it to the Tablespoon, but Luffy wasn't in sight. Sakuro grabbed Nat and they ran aboard. Kamori looked at Blanko and signed to go on the ship. Kamori and Blanko rushed aboard. Blare and Kym followed. Sakuro and Nat were standing in front of Luffy's body on the floor. Luffy's neck was sliced open. Nat leaned to Sakuro for comfort. "But who," asked Kym? "I think when we left Kusumi probably killed Luffy," Kamori said holding in his emotions. "Yes," said an older lady. "You best come with me." The lady walked away. A canon hit the boat. "Where the bloody hell did that come from!" Blanko quickly jumped back onto the deck. Sakuro grabbed Nat's hand and jumped back too. Blare jumped but missed and fell in the cold water. Kym jumped after support of Kamori. Kym made it from Nat's catch. Kamori jumped in the water for Blare. He looked but couldn't find him. He went back up for air. Sakuro pulled Kamori from the water onto the deck. The water was rising like a tsunami. "Run," Blanko said nervously. Sakuro grabbed Nat's hand as Kamori grabbed Kym's hand. Blanko lead the way into the old lady's house. When they got in Nat hugged Sakuro. The door opened again. Blare walked in. "Fooled you, didn't I Kamori?" "You were playing us you little.." "Shhh!" "This lady is trying to heal Miko. Miko was on the table. She attached a robot arm to Miko. He spit out blood. "Miko!" Loro was extremely happy. Nat gasped and grabbed onto Sakuro's arm. Miko saw this. "So you do like her?" "Shut up," said Sakuro laughing. Loro was happy to have his team back again. "Where are the others Loro?" "They went to the Sand Village." "With Kusumi?" "I'm afraid that Kusumi has taken one of our students. Blitz. Kusumi was trying to lead us into a trap." "I'm sorry Loro I wasn't trying to kill that guy, it just happened." "Yes me too," said Blare. Sakuro took his head band off and tied it around his arm. "We are headed to the Sand village now to meet up with them to visit an old friend."

The old lady lead them to a small boat. She didn't drive. She did not attend this trip but wished the best of luck. A young man did. As they were traveling another canon shot towards the boat. It hit the driver and the boat stopped. The driver was dead. The boat cracked in half. Loro, Miko, Nat, Sakuro, and Kamori were on one half while Kym, Blare and Blanko were on the other. Blanko threw Kym to Loro's half. Next he jumped. "There is too much weight on that half, I'll sink it!" Blare jumped into the water and began to swim to the island. Miko raised his robot arm. "Grab onto me!" Everyone grabbed onto Miko. He shot a rope, it was a graveling hook. He pulled and it acted like a sling shot. They made it to shore while Blare had just made it to shore. They were all ok. Blitz was standing in front of them. "Hello friends," he said evilly. "What do you want," Kym said? "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further. You will ruin my master's plans" "Master?" Blitz stepped up. Sakuro did the same. "Lightning Strike!" Lightning appeared in Sakuro's palm. He quickly ran up to Blitz and threw the lightning at him. "That felt good," Sakuro said cockily. "Look!" Blitz stood up with a blood lip. "Step back," Blare said to Sakuro. Nat tugged on Sakuro's arm and pulled him back. They were still on the beach. Blanko's thoughts were, will he ever see his old friends? Would they make it passed Blitz. "Tsunami!" The ocean water rose and formed a tsunami. "Ice Strike Attack!" The sand rose and became snow. It was he same height as Blare's water tsunami. "I can do more than you could of every thought," Blitz said giggling. The water and snow clashed as everyone got out of the way. The water and snow didn't effect anyone. The snow fell back down and turned into sand again. Same as the water. Miko pointed is arm towards Blitz. He shot a zapping bullet. It hit Blitz directly in the chest. "DOes that arm have direct aim or something." Sakuro asked? "Yes," said Miko. "Water Dragon!" The water rose again and formed a dragon figure. "Ice Dragon!" An ice figure formed from the sand. Sliver formed a mini tornado and swung it at the ice dragon. "Attack!" The water dragon opened its mouth and closed on Blitz. The water dragon swung back into the water. Everyone ran into the sand village. Loro had already taken off. He had a lot of fate in the kids. They came to a large gate. "It looks like a sand gate," said Nat. "It says something on the gate." :Only those wise ones may enter. "Well were pretty wise," said Sliver. "Step aside Sliver, I got a plan." Blare shot water at the sand gate. It began to turn to mud and melt. "Yes!" Blare stopped. The gate reformed automatically. He shot again. "You have to jump into the water while its shooting at the gate!" Nat jumped into the water. The water pushed her to the other side. "I'm in," Nat said as Blare stopped to listen. He began again. Blanko, Sakuro and Kamori jumped in the water too, and also made it. "I can't go my arm will break, its electrical." The gate opened. "The switch works at this side too you know." They entered the village. A boy ran to them. "My name is Stark. I am one of the greatest students here in the sand village. I was sent by Z and Loro and Kami! Follow me quick, they are in great danger. The Starkusi are a bad group around here. They ran into them, something to with a guy named Kusumi!" Stark lead them to the fight. Kami was fighting a member of the Starkusi wearing a white cloak. Z and Loro fought two others wearing black. Akasi was also fighting a member wearing white. One member in black attacked Sliver. Blanko went to help him. Kym went to go help Akasi. Kamori went to help Z. Miko and Blare helped Kami. And Sakuro and Nat helped Loro. Akasi stabbed a member but that member disappeared. Every member disappeared except for Kami's. "Fall back Miko and Blare!" The member disappeared. "That was close." "Thank you for getting rid of those nasty people in our village. Our village is saved. "Listen up people," said Kami nice and loud. "Blanko you will be replacing Blitz spot. So I will lead you, Akasi and Sliver now…and who are you?" She was talking to Stark. He was an older student. "I was just trying to help." Sliver spotted someone in the distance. Slivers eyes widened and mouth dropped. It was Kusumi with Riku, Chun and…Blitz! "Kami MOVE," Sliver shouted loudly! "Fourth Solth Shelter," Blitz said. The circle sucked Kami in. Blitz drew his sword and stabbed Kami in the stomach. "Replace me, eh?" The circle close in on Kami. Tears were beginning to pour down Akai's face. She cried into Kamori's shoulder. Kamori felt sorry and let her stay. Kym understood this moment and didn't do anything. Sliver was also crying. The circle exploded. Blitz smiled and walked away. Sliver ran after him. "Sliver no!" Blitz and Sliver stopped on another beach shore. "I hate you Sliver," Blitz shouted! "Funny Blitz, I was going to say something similar. Why? I used to treat you like my brother! You betrayed all of us and killed your own teacher!" "Shut up! You'll never understand!" "Oh, I understand perfectly!" "Kusumi gave me power, unlike your weak, pathetic, stupid teacher." "Shut up, shut up you bastard! How dare you talk about Kami like that! She was sweet caring and loving! And you killed her, with the powers she taught you!" "No, the powers she taught me. Kusumi gave me more stronger and better powers!" "Yeah! Fake powers. We all earned our powers, and yours are all fake!" "No they are from those who Kusumi killed. He suck their powers and gave some to me." "Enough, I don't care, I am going to kill you!" "Then let it be!" Sliver drew his sword and wind was blowing around it. Sliver drew his cold sword. It was ice. "I am going to kill you with the sword I killed Kami with, Sliver!

The two clashed. They kept on putting a lot of force into there hits. The other listened to the swords. Kamori ran down the hill as the others followed. He shot fire at his friends. He didn't want them to get hurt. The fire was blocking the way. They decided to go back up. Riku and Chun appeared. "Fourth Solth Shelter!" Blanko ran towards Riku and Blanko and Riku were trapped in the circle. Chun made two dummies appear that looked exactly like her. Like clones. "Fourth Solth Shelter!" Chun trapped Kym, Akasi and Nat in the circle with her and the clones. "Nat!" Miko yanked Sakuro's arm and forced him to move on. Back on shore, Sliver and Blitz had cuts on their arms from the swords. Blitz ran into a cave. Kamori ran to Sliver at that moment. "Are you ok?" "Yes but… we might not be!" Z looked down at the two from above while running into Kusumi. Z saw a dragon exit the cave with Blitz. "His name is Icey." "I don't give a damn what his name is!" "Let's see if you can do better against a real dragon than in training! Blitz ran off. The dragon stomped and it started to hail. The hail chunks were huge. "Eye of the Hurricane!" "Ring of Fire!" Kamori shot fire at the dragon's left leg while Sliver shot at the right. "Switch!" The two switched legs quickly and the dragon was injured. Kamori threw his flaming sword high in the air and jumped. He caught it in the air and sprung down. He stabbed the dragon in the neck. The dragon fell to the ground. Veins from the water that looked like seaweed dragged the dragon into the ocean. "Where did he go? Where did that little bastard go!?" Veins popped up from the ground. "Run, it's a curse Blitz put on the beach, run!" Sliver and Kamori ran the opposite way of the other. Meanwhile Blanko was unleashing hell on Riku. It was all his pay back for all those long years. "Wolf Sludge!" Blanko transformed into a werewolf. He then unleashed a beam form his mouth and hit Riku directly in the face. Riku was dead. "Sorry," Blanko said as he turned back into a human and the seal closed on Riku. Blanko turned to Chun's seal. "Ultimate Puppy!" Two puppies appeared in front of Nat and ran towards Chun. "You've got to do better than that sister." The puppies formed into huge dogs and attacked Chun. Chun disappeared. "That was just a clone!" Akasi drew everything she had. She had fifty daggers in hand and threw them all at the second Chun. She vanished too. Kym said, "You know what to do now girls!" Chun was corned. Kym turned gold. Nat and Akasi picked her up and threw her at Chun. Kym landed on Chun and killed her. The seal closed and exploded. Kamori and Sliver were still running back and fourth from the veins and couldn't make it up the hill. A vein caught hold of Sliver's leg and tied him to the ground. Kamori stopped running and tried to untie him. The veins were spinning around him quicker and quicker. They are going to squeeze you to death. "….run…." The veins grabbed Kamori around the waste and brought him in air. Loro was seen at the top of the hill with a bow and arrow. He shot an arrow at the veins and it released the two boys. "Thank god, now let's kill Blitz!" Rumbling was accruing and Loro fell down the hill near the boys. The boys ran beside him. "Where are the others?" "Fighting Kusumi." "All of them?" "He has ten lives, it is a curse that shortens your life but give you ten lives." "So like a video game?" "Short of." The ground began to crack. "Quick, we need to get out of here!" Loro grabbed the boys and began to run back up hill. The earth began to crack. Wind began to blow. Meanwhile in a grassy valley, everyone was battling Kusumi. Everyone was on the floor. Blare hurt the most with a bloody face and cut leg. "Fourth Solth Shelter!" Kusumi trapped Loro, Kamori and Sliver in it. "Kamori…Sliver…Loro," Z said weakly. "This will be fun, three in one kill." Loro drew three arrows and raised his bow. He shot but the three arrows missed. "Fire Rotation!" Kamori trapped Kusumi in a fire circle. "Wind Arms!" Slivers arms begun to spin. Quicker and quicker then both arms turned into tornados. Kamori released the fire trap and Sliver aimed his arms at Kusumi. Kusumi went flying back and hit the border of the Shelter. Kusumi was then electrocuted. "You think I can't take a hit?" "What ever happened to the wimpy Kusumi that I knew as a pilot?" "That Kusumi never existed, that was all an act foolish child. You think I'm afraid to kill a child? Huh!" Kamori and Sliver's facial expressions were frightened. "Leon of the Solth Shelter, come to me," Kusumi shouted. Green energy appeared around Kusumi's arm. It was like a gun. He pointed to Loro. "Leon Solth Shelter won't kill you…yet! Leon Solth!" A beam of green light shot at Loro and the circle closed in on him. Loro was bruised and bloody. "Loro!" The circle closed in on him, but didn't explode. He was just trapped. Sakuro, Nat, Miko, Blanko, Blare, Kym, Sliver, Akasi, Kamori and now Stark were surrounding Kusumi in a circle. I can take on all of you. Your just kids, your useless. And are no threat!" Kamori stepped back to see Z trying to free Loro. "Sand Rotation," Stark said sounding tough for the first time. The sand from the beach rose and trapped Kusumi in it. "Water Rotation!" The sand turned into mud. Kusumi couldn't breath and died. "Is he dead?" "No that was his first life." Kusumi rose and grabbed Akasi and held his sword to his neck. "No one make a move or Akasi will die!" Akasi began to cry. "Poor little slutty girl." "Shut up," said Kym angrily. Kym drew a dagger from her back pocket and threw it at Kusumi's head. He died again. Akasi ran to Kym. Akasi made a frown and again drew all the weapons she had. "Sliver, remember what we practiced in training?" "Yes!" "Let's do it!" Kusumi rose again and Sliver surrounded him in a twister. Akasi threw all her weapons in the twister. Kusumi began to rise. Sliver stopped the twister and Akasi's weapons stabbed Kusumi. Kusumi fell again and died. His chest was ripped open and they saw eight hearts. Miko shot his gun and watched one explode. He had seven now. Akasi and Kym ran off to try and help Z. Kamori, Sakuro and Sliver were forming something with there hands. "Puppy kitten!" Kittens appeared and chased Kusumi and so did the dogs. The dogs formed into pit bulls and the cats into tigers. Two lives were taken. The stupidest of attacks, Kusumi didn't expect. Nat ran with the other girls and tried to free her teacher. "Fire, Wind, Lightning Strike!" A fire ball formed into the palm of Sakuro with Wind spinning around his arm and lightning around the fire. He hit Kusumi and it took of three lives. Everyone was helping Loro free except for Kamori. Kusumi had two lives left. "Catch me if you can," Kusumi said giggling. Kamori ran after Kusumi. Z saw this and screamed, "Kamori no!" Z also followed. Kusumi lead Kamori into a tower. He climbed the stair case to the top. Kamori followed with Z trying to stop him. They came to the top of the castle where the rooftop looked like a battlefield. "Power, unbelievable power!" Kusumi raised his arm and the ocean water turned into lava racing for the friends. Blare, Stark and Sliver made a force field around them all so the lava would not hit. "This is the end Kamori, of you and the world." Kamori drew his sword. Z did the same. He appeared out of the darkness. "AH, Z you made it. I was feeling bad for you, I just didn't want Kamori to die, I wanted you too!" Kamori ran towards Kusumi. Their swords clashed. Z pushed Kamori back and fought Kusumi. "Z no!" Z's swords was glowing white. Kusumi's was glowing black. "I am going to kill you Z, slowly and painfully!" Z swung his word at Kusumi. Kusumi blocked with his own sword and hit Z's swords backwards. Z had lost his sword! "Z punch!" Z punched Kusumi right were his two hearts lay. But as Z did this Kusumi stabbed Z in the chest. Z fell to the ground. Kamori ran to Z. Z's chest was all bloody and removed his shirt. "Z don't die!" Kamori saw the blood squirt out of Z's chest. Kamori stood up and saw Kusumi had only one heart left. He made an angry face. "Z was my only father figure and now he's dying, you deserve the same!" Kamori drew his sword and pointed it towards Kusumi. "Your going to die not me." The two clashed again! "Fire Rotation!" The fire wasn't strong enough. Kamori's sword swung back as Kusumi pushed it away. "This is why kids like you die." "If I were you I would have ditched Z along time ago. That filthy bastard." Your a filthy crack head, you bloody bastard! don't talk about Z like that you damn soul!" Kusumi raised his eyebrow. "Well then take this!" Kusumi's sword was as dark as ever and stabbed Kamori in the side. "AHH!" Kamori fell to the ground. He looked at Z. He knew Z didn't deserve any of this. He also noticed a dagger in Z's arm. "I have to do this," Kamori said to himself. He grabbed the dagger without Kusumi noticing. He rose and looked back. The village was destroyed. He saw all of his friends gasping for air as they jumped on top of a rock. They had freed Loro! But he was hurt bad. They waved to Kamori but Kamori turned his head with a tear. Kamori walked up to Kusumi with no fear. He stood in front of his face and whispered, "You piece of shit!" Kamori lifted the dagger and sliced Kusumi's neck. Blood poured down Kusumi! Kamori's hand went of fire and he shoved it in Kusumi's heart. Kusumi had died, for good. Kamori fell beside Z. "I did it Z! I did it!" Kamori began to cry. He put his head onto Z and watched as the lava turned back into water. He lifted his head to see helicopters coming to the castle and towards his friends. They were rescuers and were there to save them. His head fell back onto Z's chest which had stop bleeding. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! That was it,Z was still alive! He could hear his heart beat. Kamori began to cry again as he placed his head back onto Z's chest. He had no more energy and fainted. The rescue team had collected all of Kamori's friends. As Stark would be taking dead Kami's spot. Kamori was truly the Kingdom's Warrior.


End file.
